Nina Aburame
Nina Aburame ('ニ'ーナ・アブラメ'', Aburame Nina)'' is a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure's Aburame clan and a member of team 8. 'Background' '''Nina is the second born child of Miki Aburame and Yoshine Kundai. When she became an academy student and due to the fact that Nina openly used her insects, other children thought it was super cool and she made a lot of friends and was popular in her class. ' '''As Nina's mother became a '''teacher thus being busy with work, Nina wasn't able to spend much time with her mother as she would like to. She knew it was her job and didn't hold anything against her. She instead, spent time with '''Rikako Inuzuka and Ayano Hyūga because they were the other members that made team 8. As Nina's parents continued to stay close to their own childhood friends, she was able to become close to their children as well. On the day of the 19th Hokage's inauguration, Nina attended the ceremony with her family.' Personality Nina is a smart and reliable girl who is trusted by many. Even though she is younger than some of her classmates, Nina is seen as the big sister type. She is good at being helpful and is hinted at being a perfectionist according to her brother. Nina is more open with others than her dad was when he was younger because the aburame clan is usually a quiet clan. However, she still prefers to stay to herself most of the time. Ayano mentions that Nina doesn't like being in large crowds for long periods of time. She tends to fly off the handle when it comes to some trying to hurt her insects, whether intentionally or unintentionally. She only lets her family touch them. ''' '''As a child, Nina was shown to be very shy and much quieter than she is currently. According to Rikako, she takes after both her parent's personality wise. She seemingly has Miki's humble ways and Yoshine's habit of being a nitpicker; which caused her teammate, Ayano Hyūga to cry and call her "cruel". She is said to have a love for cute things like stuffed animals and is fond of playing video games in her spare time. 'Appearance' ' Nina is noticeably tall for her age. She has pale skin and short, brown hair. Even though her eyes are obscured from view, her eyes green like her father and narrow like her mother.' Nina is dressed similarly to how her mother did when he was in his youth. Her outfit consists of a black and green dress like shirt, black pants, and sandals. like the rest of her clan, she wears dark glasses. On missions, She wears a gourd on her back that is full of insects. ' 'Abilities 'As a member of the Aburame clan, Nina is able to use insects which were infused into her at the body not long after birth. Like her mother and most clan members, she uses the Kikaichū. In battles, she is able to drain and fed off of her opponent's chakra. Due to the Kikaichū being able to transfer chakra. Nina is also able to use fire, water and earth style Jutsu's ' Nina eyes xl.png|Nina's eyes Dfbdewgfvbjehgfegfe.png Aburame Kunai.png Aburame sword.png Category:DRAFT Category:Ninjutsu Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL